Next chapter of our lives
by ZeldaForever777
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha depart on the next chapter of their lives. Sakura discovers she's pregnant. She's too young to be a mother! No one said it was going to all peaches and cream.


Hello everyone! This is my first fan fiction. I'm very excited to be writing it about my favorite couple. There will be drama hehe.

- Zelda

-—-

It has been two years since the Fourth Great Ninja War. Sasuke finally returned his feelings to Sakura. At 19 years old, the couple got married. Sasuke was finally content with himself. He'd give anything for Sakura. She was the most precious person to him. He loved her more than she could ever know. She gave him a reason to live. Sakura was just happy to be by Sasuke's side for the rest of her life.

It was Friday. Sakura was so relieved when she got home from work. She had a long surgery she was apart of.

She was beat when she arrive in front of her house. "It's Friday!" Sakura screamed as she open the door to her home. "Sasuke, I'm home!."

'Sasuke?" "Hmm that's weird." Sakura thought. "He must be out getting getting fresh tomatoes, or something?" Sakura slumped on the couch. "Awwww finally I can relax!" Sakura did have a difficult job that most people did not give her credit for. Although she was satisfied with her job, it was rough, she couldn't lie. "Well I better start dinner." "I'm in the mood for spaghetti." "Sasuke will have to deal with it!" Sakura was craving carbs, she normally wasn't this hungry. The door opened, it was Sasuke. "Sakura, you're already here." Said, Sasuke. "Where else would I be?" Sakura asked. "Where were you Sasuke?" "I was out taking a walk." Said Sasuke. A walk? Asked Sakura. "Yeah, is there a problem with that?" "No, but I would like for you to be here when I come home from a long day at work." Said Sakura, annoyed. "I see." Said Sasuke. Sasuke snorted, "So, how was your day?" "Exhausting." "Sasuke, I'm just out of it." "I just... Sakura paused, with all the trouble at work it would be nice to see you help out around the house." "Sakura, since when don't you want to cook?" " You cook well, besides, I'm training with Naruto next week." "Sasuke, I'm not asking you to cook everynight! I'm just saying that it would be nice to see you do something besides training, or taking long walks." "Sakura, if that's what you want... What's with you?" "You've been acting so sensitive lately" Sasuke said. "Well excuse me, Sasuke for have such a stressful day at work!" Sakura began tearing up. She wasn't normally this sensitive. But she couldn't help herself. "Sakura, crying is not going to help. I know your job is hard, but you can't come home bawling your eyes out. Maybe you should take the week off." Sasuke said. And do what Sasuke? Watch tv all day? People need me at the hospital! "Sakura calm down." "Im staring to worry about you." Said Sasuke. Sakura went to check on her noodles, and set the table. "You're right Sasuke, I just sound like a spoiled brat." "Now come eat." Sakure put their plates on the table. Sasuke sat down at the dinner table. "Wow Sakura this is good." "Thank you Sasuke."

Sakura and Sasuke went to bed. Sakura couldn't go to sleep. She wasn't feeling well. She got up and rushed to the bathroom. Vomit. Sakura threw up in the toilet. Maybe it was because of all the stress? Sakura vomited all of her dinner in the toilet. She passed out in the bathroom. "Sakura?" "What are you doing on the bathroom floor?" "You look a mess!" "What? Where Am I?" Said Sakura. "Sakura your in the bathroom." "Sasuke I don't feel Well". Sakura said clutching her stomach. "Get up I'll take you to the emergency room." Sasuke picked up Sakura bridal style. Sasuke took Sakura to the hospital. I need Tsunade! Sasuke ran to the lady at the front desk. "Dr. Sakura? What happened?" "What do you mean what happened get Tsunade now!" The girl at the front desk said in the intercom: "Lady Tsunade you are needed at the front desk." Tsunade showed up in a few seconds considering this was the first time the intercom was used to call her. "What is it?" Tsunade said thundering in. "Sasuke? What wrong with Sakura?" "She's sick." "I'm not sure what's wrong with her." Tsunade took Sakura to the nearest open room. She laid Sakura on the bed. "Where did you find her like this?" Tsunade asked. "In the bathroom when I first woke up."


End file.
